The Supernatural Journey
by speedster101
Summary: After getting transform into there supernatural forms permanently by Tom Riddle Sonic, John Flynn, Van Helsing, Cole Macgrath, Jak&Daxter, and Will must travel through Supernatural games and movies before there forms consume them completely.
1. Prologue( Rotg)

Author's Note: Hey there I'm going to put The big four's adventure on Tamirel and Nirn on a hiatus till I get some more people to I help with it I know its only has 2 chapters(excluding the author's note) but I need ideas like what guilds I should have them join where should I have them visit first what clothes should I have Jack wear so he wouldn't be getting weird looks by anybody when he arrives in Tamirel with the four and other stuff anyway enough of that. This is another muti crossover this time it's a crossover with big wolf on campus, Teen Wolf, Silent Hill, Sonic The Hedgehog , Harry Potter, Alan Wake, The Shining, Van Helsing, Eight legged Freaks, Jurassic Park, Sanctuary, Ghostbusters, The Wolf Man and Underworld I'll have you know some of this is AU so that means Van Helsing didn't get cured by Anna or Carl after Dracula's death so he still is a werewolf and Sonic still has Dark Gaia in him so he still has his werehog form and Will still is injected with whatever it was he got injected with in the episode warriors that cause him to become a hulking character or fighter but don't worry he won't rampage or anything anyway nuff of my rambling enjoy the story but keep in mind I don't own any of the stuff that are going to be featured in this fanfic they all belong to there rightful owners the only thing I own is the Oc that will be in it so again enjoy the story.

Summary: After getting transformed permanently into there supernatural forms by Tom Riddle Sonic, Van Helsing , John Flynn, Will, Jak & Daxter, and Cole McGrath goes on a supernatural journey through supernatural movies and games to find him so he can change them back or their forms well take them over completely.

John, Sonic, Jak, Daxter, Van Helsing, Cole McGrath, and Will were walking around Vatican City on there why to the church to report Dracula's death and his castle's location to The Cardinal little did they know they were being watched by someone this person that was watching them was male he wore a black robe that had a snake on it he had a black corporate haircut blue eyes his skin tone was the same as John's but pale this was Tom Riddle or known to Harry Potter and his friends as Voldermort one of Harry's enemies that killed his parents when he was only a baby and during Harry's second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he found Tom Riddle's diary on the floor of the girls bathroom when he was 14. Are heroes arrived at the secret entrance that lead to the cardinal, and started to walk down the path till they were face to face with the Cardinal so let me get this straight said The Cardinal you guys killed Dracula for good ? Actually Cardinal sir it was Van Helsing who killed him said John we just killed his brides and some of his minions everyone nodded in agreement and the Cardinal nodded back then turned back to face Van Helsing and asked how did you in tended to do that Van Helsing was about to answer but Daxter answered for him he did it by becoming a werewo- before he could continue Jak put his hand over his mouth to stop him from saying anything and gave him an angry glare saying don't tell him that seeing look on his buddy face would only mean trouble for him so he forgot what he said and Jak removed his hand from his friend's mouth then turned to faced The Cardinal ignore Daxter he can be a little absent minded Jak replied and Cardinal jus stared at them then nodded so how did you kill Dracula he asked again I used a cross Van Helsing lied a cross the Cardinal said confused Van Helsing nodded what kind of cross The Cardinal asked curiously this kind of cross Cole said showing him the barbed cross he got when he had to take down Bloody Mary . What is that The Cardinal asked interested its is called the barbed cross Cole said it could instantly kill a vampire even the ones that are already dead h e started that's impossible Cardinal said heh my reaction was same as yours when I found out too Cole replied but how could a cross such as that be effective against Dracula and what is it made of ? he questioned the core of the cross was composed of wood from a crucifixion cross then the cross itself was forged in silver then submerged in holy water after its creation it was blessed by God himself. While Cole was explaining the story behind the barbed cross and how was it made John felt a rush of cold air in his face knowing what it was he excuse his self for a few minutes then left The Cardinal 's place then went into an alley where no one could see him then said what are you doing here Jack John said and out of nowhere Jack Frost the winter Spirit appear in front of him how did you'll know it was me he said you're the winter spirit you're the only one who could fly to far places with help from the wind and you're the only one that can cause air to become cold he finished Jack couldn't help but smirk at what John said cause all of it was true so what are you doing here mate John asked again cause you wouldn't come all the way here to Vatican City to me unless its important or incase North summoned us that's one of the reasons why I'm here John Jack said I think man in moon has found another guardian and not only that Pitch is back as well as your enemies and they have new recruits. After Jack mention that Wesker, Prince John, and Zod, had returned John nearly shouted there back John said surprised Jack nodded and you didn't bother to tell any of my relatives or James actually your friends Ben 10,000 and James R. Wolf were first ones I talked too about it and how did they take it John asked not very well when I mentioned it to James he went into a berserker rage he did and you didn't do anything to calm him down John asked Jack shook his head great John said quietly what about Ben how did he take it hold on how did you even talked to Ben 10,000 he can't see you? John asked I sort of had to get him to believe in me replied Jack John said nothing then nodded so how did he take it then pretty well but at the mention of Eon I think his name was Eon? Yeah you know him Jack asked know him? Heh Ben told me about him when I first met him oh ok Jack said dully anyway at the mention of Eon he just stare at me in disbelief then told me ok. I couldn't even his younger self and his cousin through he was dead what's the other reasons and who is this new guardian Man In Moon chosen I don't know but you have to come to the workshop to find out as for the other reasons I'll tell you later Jack said ok le me finish up here then I'll head down there right a way ok Jack nodded then flew off to the North pole while John headed back to the Cardinal to join with the others oh an John one more thing Jack shouted John turned around to Jack floating behind him what is it now Jack before you head for the North pole you might want to head Fabletown to calm James down John nodded and continued to join with the others and Jack flew off to North's workshop at the North Pole. After John got back where they were he saw them out cold or unconscious just then he heard a groan from the far wall he turned to sound source only to see Cole regain consciousness John ran to help him up you ok John asked I'm fine Cole said ok mind telling me what happened here mate John asked we were attacked Cole answered attacked John said sounding surprised by what dark creatures said a voice from behind them the two turned around to see Jak, Daxter, Sonic, Will, and Van Helsing battered and bruised what kind of dark creatures John asked I don't know what kind said Sonic but I'm pretty sure they had yellow eyes and were entirely black nightmare's John whispered quietly. Who sent them we don't know that either said Will they just appeared out of nowhere he concluded, but I was only gone for a few minutes so how did the attack occur actually scrunch that tell me the rest later I got some places to be where your going to Van Helsing asked to Fabletown your welcome to tag along if you want that is if you can keep up John answered with a smug smile every one look at him as if he was serious about them running all way with him sure Sonic can and Cole could hover to there but he need to be around a lot of electricity for that Van Helsing, Jak, Daxter, and Will on the other hand can't run as fast as Sonic or John yes Van Helsing can run very fast in his humanoid form thanks to the bite from the werewolf after escaping Transylvania but Jak Daxter and Will can not. John saw the looks on there faces then smirked ease up mates John said there are quicker ways to get to Fabletown from here so you want have to run all the way there or anything he concluded at the sound of that everyone perked and shouted THERE IS in a unison John nodded and pulled out a snow globe that said Fabletown on it, a gummi and four pearls which were black as ebony which interest the others what are does Jak asked pointing at the pearls John looked where Jak was pointing at and answered glad you asked Jak he said and grabbed pearls and showed them to Jak and the others these John began these are the pearls of Persephone the Greek Goddess of Spring and Harvest at least she was until she was forced to become the wife of the Greek God Hades lord of the dead John explained sounding like his relative Indiana Jones, legend has it that if you say where you want go and step on the pearl it will take you there right away for example if you want to go back to Haven City Jak say the name of the place then step on the pearl then a cloud of black smoke will form around you then send you there. Great now wont have to worry about me changing between my Dark and Light forms when I'm going through portals Jak replied yes John said but the pearls do have there limits he said what do you mean they have there limits Daxter nearly shouted well my Ottsel friend John said the pearls are all one way plus if you don't have all four of them you have to stay in the underworld until someone of your group choose to get you back with help by one of the Greek Gods John finished. Then put the pearls back where he got them from, I got one question Will said what is it Will John asked do you really have to stay in the Underworld till someone wishes you back ? Sadly yes Will but if you want to be like Hercules and take that person's place instead you can. John replied still using his Indiana Jones voice now If you guys don't have any other questions we should head for Fabletown why are we heading there anyway Sonic asked John replied by saying unfortunately James is in a berserker rage there again Cole said John nodded what caused it this time lets just say there's someone he doesn't want to see again and thought he was dead kind of like me I thought he was dead for good myself John said and Cole nodded but we still don't have a way to Fabletown we do now John replied and picked up the snow globe and got ready to throw it but not without warning his friends first I cover my ears if I was you these are loud the others didn't bother to hesitate so they put their hands on there ears while John threw the snow globe at the wall and it shattered loudly and revealed a portal to Fabletown you blokes can remove your hands now they did as they told and saw the portal how did you I'll explain later come on before it closes the others did what John said and in the portal one by one before he went in he grabbed the gummi, the pearls and placed in his satchel which he got from Flynn Rider after he gave up on thieving then jumped in the portal after the others before it closed.

Author's Note: that's the Prologue and if you have any question post them in the reviews but no critism please also I have you know that this is a half an half story cause right now its just The Rise of The Guardians half (That's right this is also a crossover with The Rise Of The Guardians ) once that half is done I'll get on with the actual story so till next time I'm Speedster101 see ya.


	2. Fabletown and calming James Down

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter of The Rise of The Guardians half of The Supernatural journey enjoy but just to let you know I do not own The Rise of The Guardians or any of the stuff that will be featured in this story they belong to there rightful owners and DreamWorks Animation but I do own John Flynn and James R. Wolf so again enjoy the chapter.

After the portal closed when John entered it he found himself and the others in what look like a alleyway and looked and saw that it was broad daylight so this is Fabletown Van Helsing said John Sonic Cole Jak Daxter nodded its kind of gloomy looking he replied you think its gloomy looking now wait till nightfall that's when it looks real gloomy John said now we got to find James before he hurts someone but first we got to find his father Bigby Wolf if any one knows where James would go when he's in a berserker rage its him or his godfather Logan and we also need to find someone to take care of does wounds of yours everyone nodded oh and one more thing said John what is it Van Helsing asked before John could answer he snapped of his fingers everyone's except Sonic's Jak & Daxter's attire had changed which surprised Van Helsing a bit, what's with the clothing change Will asked curiously if we're looking for Bigby your going to have to blend in with the surroundings otherwise people become suspicious of so you can't go around looking armed to the teeth Van Helsing plus not much stuff happen here in Fabletown nothing Van Helsing questioned will nothing supernatural that is John replied that is if we can find James before nighttime what do you mean by that Van Helsing asked you and Sonic still have your were forms remember John told him oh that right and we all know that during a full moon you'll turned into a werewolf while at night Sonic changes into a werehog now lets get going unless you have other questions no one said a thing good lets get going then said John as him and the others starting walking towards Bigby's apartment when they got there they were surprised Bigby was already there along with someone else who seemed very familiar to John nice of you guys to stop by you to John said Bigby. So what bring's you here he asked we came here to know where James went after he went in a berserker rage we were hoping you can tell us John answered last time I saw him he was heading for the hotel Beauty works at Bigby replied the Three Stars Hotel got it John lets get going guys wait a second Bigby stopped them John and the others stopped what is it John asked do you know a way to calm him down yes and I know someone who could do it answered John well at least let me and Snow come along he is our son after all said Bigby alright you and Snow can tag along John replied but we better move quick or Beauty going to get killed and we both know that Beast isn't going to like that he's to overprotective of her already he continued Bigby nodded so Bigby, Snow, John, Van Helsing, Sonic, Cole, Jak, Daxter, started to head towards the hotel upon there arrival they all saw James still in a berserker rage you guys got to distract him while I make call to a friend John said everyone nodded while John went to make the call so what are we pose to do again Daxter asked only to recive groans from everyone John said to distract James while he call a friend Dax Jak said to his friend oh and how are we going to do that he asked anyway we can just don't hurt him Snow said don't worry Snow we're just going to spar with him a bit untill till the friend John called gets here so we're not going to hurt him Will said so Jak, Daxter, Cole, Sonic, Van Helsing, and Will went to distract James while John made the call once the call was made John came back with a female figure her skin was a bit pale she had blond hair and her clothes were white as frost and she had black eyes this was Emma Frost member of the xmen and a telepath guys John shouted you can stop now help is here he said pointing to emma who caught Daxter's attention hubba hubba who your's lady friend Daxter asked in a somewhat firtous tone which caused Jak and John to roll there eyes in anoyyance but John introduce her anyway I would like you alll meet Emma Frost a mutant like Logan/Wolverine but unlike Logan and the some of the xmen her powers involve around telepathy and she can make her skin diammond hard to protect her from all types of things John explained and what could she do that could calm James down Bigby asked your about to find out mate John replied in his trademark Australian accent do your thing shellia he continued Emma nodded then walked up to James and then place her hand on her head and invisible force appeared on top of James head which caused him to snarl and growl then collapsed to the ground James! Snow cried don't worry he's not dead just unconscious so it will take a few minutes till he wakes up Emma said Snow nodded thanks for calming James down Emma John said and if there's anything we can do to repay you ask away Bigby said anytime John Emma replied and there is something I need what do you need to know Emma John asked its about Scott she said he 's missing have any of you seen him I'm sorry Emma I haven't seen him especially in my travels John said perhaps James might know where he is he continued neither have we Bigby said but I do remember James saying something about missing people after solving a case with me he replied we're sorry Emma none of us had seen Scott but don't worry if we see him or any of the rest of The Xmen we'll let you know thanks John the xmen and I will have to do our part of the search Emma said just then a groan was heared in front them everyone looked down to see James regaining consciousness James Snow shouted and ran to help her son who was starting to get up after he collapsed on the ground glad to see you calm and not in a berserker rage mate John said in his Australian accent huh John, Jak, Daxter, Cole, Gabriel, Emma, Sonic what are you guys doing here he asked I have to tell you later mate John said as for Emma I called her here to calm you down after you went in a berserker rage oh I see thanks Emma James thanked your welcome Emma said but now I need to ask you something in return she continued oh really what is James asked its about some of the X-men and Scott what about them he said there missing she replied this surprised James you mean tell me that my godfather is missing along with Scott and the rest of the Xmen are missing James said no Logan isn't missing just Scott and some of the Xmen are I was hoping you might know where they are Emma said sounding worried James throught for second then looked at Emma and saw her eyes as if they were pleading that if he knew where they were but he let out a sad sigh I'm Sorry Emma like everyone else here I haven't seen them I understand she said and walked off hey wait John shouted at her yes what is it don't you still have celebro to find them he asked why yes she said then why don't you use that then to locate them I can try she replied but it would require a stronger mind to work with Charles dead it wont do no good Emma you're a telepath to your mind could work true I guess I could try but with the School in ruins it would take hours to find it do what you can and I'll try to help you out later on cause I got somewhere to be right now Emma nodded and left for Winchester. Come on its time we left as well everyone nodded in agreement James John called out hm James said I know you have your hands full with Fabletown right now but you should come to he nodded and joined with others also Snow yes don't worry about him same to you Bigby he can handle his self they both nodded while John got out another snow globe and threw it which revealed another portal and walked through it along with Jak, Daxter, Cole, Will, Gabriel, Sonic, and James with Bigby and Snow waving back at them and then the portal closed.

Author's Note:Your probably wondering why is Emma in this story what's with the references to the Xmen and X-men Destiny and probably wondering how did Scott and the rest of the X-men except Logan ended up missing as I stated in the very first chapter this is also crossover with Silent Hill as for the X-men bits this also crossover with the X-Men movies and a bit of Xmen Destiny yeah big crossover I know but the genre isn't adventure and supernatural for nothing its also a bit of mystery aswell cause of the disappearances of Scott and some of the Xmen anyway enough that that was chapter 2 of The Rise of The Guardians half of The supernatural Journey and before anyone even asked I know some of these movies and games aren't really supernatural but cut me some slack I'm still new to making fanfics anyway feel free to review follow and favorite but please no flaming or spamming when reviewing please thank you till next time I'm Speedster101 see ya.


End file.
